Magical Shiny Land
by Rush Futurama
Summary: Fry goes to sleep and wakes up in Equestria.


**Magical Shiny Land**

It was one of those lazy Friday nights after a long dangerous delivery to some remote planet halfway across the universe, inhabited by not so friendly aliens, most of which shoot Humans on sight.

Fry, a red haired man who's a bit overweight, wearing blue pants and a red open jacket with a white t-shirt was slumped on the couch half asleep. He struggled to stay awake while watching Everybody Loves Hypnotoad on TV in his apartment, the TV being the only source of light in the room.

A robot like that of a trashcan with; legs, arms and a head was asleep snoring loudly on a pile of beer bottles behind the couch, and that robot was Bender.

Fry was losing the fight to stay awake, tiredness was over coming him, thus he drifted off into blissful sleep.

Once Fry at some unknown point of time began to wake up from his sleep he heard a soft female voice.

"I think he's waking up." Said the soft female voice

Fry wakes up finding himself looking up at a beautiful blue sky with a strange feeling as if he was lying on grass.

"Huh, what?" Said Fry.

Fry was confused since the last thing he remembered was falling asleep on his couch. He thought for a moment that Bender might of carried him out of his apartment while he was asleep, then left him in central park for some reason.

Fry sat up to find he was indeed lying on grass at the outskirts of a forest.

"Where am I?" Said Fry.

Fry then decided to look behind him to see if he could find the person who spoke that voice he heard when he was waking up. When Fry turned around and looked he saw quite possibly the strangest and weirdest things he had ever seen in his whole life. A purple unicorn with a dark purple mane with a pink stripe going through it, a yellow pony with a pink mane and wings, and a light blue pony with a rainbow mane and wings. All three of the strange fairy tale like creatures had feminine bodies with large eyelashes, suggesting they were all female.

Fry had simply stared at them not knowing how to react to seeing such things. Until the Rainbow Pony spoke.

"Hi" said the Rainbow Pony.

"Holy crap, talking ponies!" Shouted Fry.

Fry quickly got up onto his feet, then screamed while he ran away heading for the forest as fast as he could to get away from these talking demon ponies.

The Rainbow Pony took off slightly into the air moving at lightning like speed flying towards Fry, then went in front of him blocking his way.

"Don't go in there it's dangerous!" Said the Rainbow Pony.

Fry began to think out loud of some logical explanation of the situation he was in.

"Talking ponies? What am I stoned, gone insane or am I dreaming? Yeah dreaming, I'm dreaming, this isn't real, I'm asleep on my couch." Said Fry.

"This is real!" Said the Rainbow Pony, who seemed to look as if she was offended while she spoke in an angry defensive manner.

"No, it's not! Ponies don't talk!" Said Fry.

"Yes we do!" Shouted the Rainbow Pony.

"Oh God no, I'm talking to it. Now, I've gone completely insane. But maybe, this is just a dream." Fry slapped himself across the face with his right hand. "Ow! OK, I'm insane." Said Fry.

The other two ponies caught up to them.

"Twilight, do you know what this creature is?" Said the Rainbow Pony.

"Uhhhh..." Said the Unicorn.

"Is it some kind of hairless ape?" Said the Yellow Pony.

"I'm Human dammit!" Said Fry angrily.

Now it was time for the Ponies to be confused while they exchanged looks to one another, for none seemed to know what a Human even is.

"What's a Human?" Said the Rainbow Pony.

"Hairless apes with big brains." Said Fry.

"You don't seem very smart to me." Said the Rainbow Pony.

Fry turned his head to one side looking down.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Said Fry. Fry then turned back to the Rainbow Pony with a smile on his face. "Anyway, I'm Fry." Said Fry.

Fry shook hands with the Rainbow Pony by grabbing her hoof.

"I'm Rainbow Dash." Said Rainbow Dash. She points her hoof at the Unicorn. "That's Twilight Sparkle," She then points her hoof at the yellow pony who now has become shy looking down at the ground. "and that's Fluttershy." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy." Said Fry waving at them.

"Hello!" Said Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello". Said Fluttershy quietly looking down at the ground.

"You seem very nice and all, but how do you talk?" Said Fry curiously.

"What do you mean how do we talk?" Said Twilight sounding almost offended.

"Well, you're ponies right?" Said Fry.

"Yes?" Said Twilight.

"Wait, a second! I must have entered another parallel universe!" Said Fry in wonder.

"Parallel universe? What's he talking about?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"He's from another world where us Ponies are non sentient." Said Twilight.

"Oh." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, and I don't seem to recall ponies with wings or Unicorns existing, other than in fairy tales." Said Fry.

"How did you get here?" Said Twilight.

"I don't know! I fell asleep and woke up here." Said Fry.

"You must have been teleported here somehow." Said Twilight.

"Yeah, maybe." Said Fry.

"You're an omnivore right?" Said Fluttershy.

"Uh, yeah." Said Fry.

The Ponies gasped in terror, now knowing this Human could be potentially dangerous.

"Oh no! You'll eat us!" Shouted Fluttershy.

"Hey, yeah! Said Rainbow Dash narrowing her eyes angrily at Fry.

"Uhh, I think eating Ponies is unethical." Said Fry nervously backing away slightly.

"Oh OK. But what animals do you eat?" Said Fluttershy.

"Uhhh look, I can just eat beans and fish for my protein intake for the next while till I find my way home." Said Fry.

"Oh those poor fish!" Said Fluttershy with a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Fluttershy he has to eat something, it's nature." Said Twilight.

"Fry, you're a cruel monster!" Said Fluttershy angrily.

"Hey, I'm not a monster! Wait, Ponies don't hunt right?" Said Fry.

"We're vegetarians, of course we don't hunt." Said Twilight.

Fluttershy lifts herself slightly off the ground with her wings.

"You hunt?" Said Fluttershy in shock.

"Yeah, well Humans mostly now just farm domesticated animals and-" Before Fry could finish Fluttershy flew away screaming. "Okay, then. Wait, if you don't hunt, that means you don't have any fishing rods or anything to catch fish, right?" Said Fry.

"Of course." Said Twilight.

"Beans only it is then." Said Fry.

Fry's tummy had growled in hunger.

"Heh heh! Let's take you back to Ponyville for something to eat, before you decide to kill us then eat us." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I'd never kill anything like you." Said Fry sounding almost offended.

"I was joking." Said Rainbow Dash.

Fry, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle had now began to walk away from the forest.

Back in Fry's home universe Nibbler is sat on the floor in Apartment 1i watching the opening of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic on TV.

"Ah Ponies, the only animals I'd never eat." Said Nibbler in his thoughts.

Meanwhile in the strange universe Fry has found himself in, Twilight Sparkle, Fry himself and Rainbow Dash walk along a paved stoned road.

"So what's with the things on the sides of your- uhh?" Said Fry trying not to be rude.

"Our Cutie Marks?" Said Twilight curiously.

"Yeah." Said Fry.

"They represent our talents. Mine is magic." Said Twilight.

"Magic? That exists?" Said Fry in amazement.

"Well of course it exists. How do you explain the sun and moon rising?"

"Gravity and physics I guess, I'm no scientist." Said Fry.

"Sounds nerdy." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash?" Said Fry.

"Yeah?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"What's does your Cutie Mark mean?" Fry said inquisitively.

"It's a Sonic Rainboom." Said Rainbow Dash smugly with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" Said Fry.

"I can fly so fast I create a rainbow." Rainbow Dash.

"Oh. I had something like a Cutie Mark before, but I had to have it removed." Said Fry, who remembers the very painful time Nibbler used a laser from his eye to remove his tattoo.

Suddenly Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash had gasped stopping in their tracks.

"Why would you remove your Cutie Mark?!" Said Rainbow Dash in shock.

"Well, Humans don't really get Cutie Marks, but I think I got something like it." Said Fry.

"How?" Said Twilight.

"I don't know how I got it." Said Fry.

"But why would you remove it?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, it almost destroyed our entire universe." Said Fry modestly, remembering the time a hole was ripped in the universe itself.

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash gasped in horror, now knowing all of Equestria and the universe itself is in danger.

"You'll destroy us all!" Shouted Rainbow Dash.

"No, I can't and wouldn't!" Said Fry scared backing away slightly.

"And we're just supposed to believe you?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Because I don't remember the code." Shouted Fry.

"Code?" Said Twilight curiously.

"It was a time code, that alien scammers wanted and used my brainwashed robot friend Bender to go back in time to steal stuff. But, it almost destroyed the universe." Said Fry.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle look relieved, now knowing Fry wasn't a real threat to existence itself.

"Ah, I can see why you removed it then." Said Twilight.

They resumed walking along the road.

"What's a robot?" Said Rainbow Dash curiously.

"It's a living machine." Said Fry.

"Oh. " Said Rainbow Dash.

"This is gonna be one very weird letter to Princess Celestia." Said Twilight.

"You mentioned aliens?"

Said Rainbow curiously.

"Yeah, us Humans know aliens exist." Said Fry.

They all stopped in their tracks.

"So let me get this straight, you Humans are a space fairing race just like in science fiction?" Said Rainbow Dash pointing her hoof at Fry.

"Yeah."

"That's so awesome! You get to meet aliens and travel to other worlds?" Said Rainbow Dash excitedly raising her wings up high.

"Yep!" Said Fry.

Rainbow Dash squealed like a fangirl raising her hooves up to her face.

"Tell me everything about it!" Said Rainbow Dash joyfully.

"I'm just an intergalactic delivery boy." Said Fry.

"Oh." Said Rainbow Dash sadly with her excitement gone, now knowing Fry is just a mere run of the mill delivery boy.

"But then again, I do almost get killed two or three times a week." Said Fry.

"How so?" Said Rainbow Dash curiously in the hope Fry isn't as lame as she thought he was.

"Well from hostile aliens shooting at me." Said Fry.

The excitement return to Rainbow Dash's eyes, now imagining Fry as a proud brave delivery boy wearing a thick black power armor suit, delivering stuff to dangerous planets across the universe in his ship, where no one has delivered before while aliens shoot at him, who he deals with easily by firing his laser minigun at them.

"How awesome! You're just like Daring Doo with a space ship!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"It's not awesome, it's scary! And I'm no Indiana Jones or anything, it's always Leela that saves me." Said Fry defensively.

Now Rainbow Dash imagines Fry as a coward wearing his normal clothes hiding behind a rock on a rocky volcanic planet while a tall woman standing next to him wearing black power armor holding a laser minigun deals with incoming aliens shooting at them.

This mental image caused Rainbow Dash to fall to the ground crying with laughter.

"Oh, you're a laugh Fry." Said Rainbow Dash, who suddenly stood up on her hooves. "Come on Fry, I'll fly you there." Fry climbed onto her back. "Hold on tight!" Said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight Sparkle looked worried.

"Rainbow, I don't think this is a very good-" Before she could finish Rainbow Dash took off at such tremendous speed she was a blur, Fry could be heard screaming. "… idea." Said Twilight.

Twilight ran along the road.

Up in the sky a now terrified Fry held onto Rainbow Dash's neck as he flew above the clouds at tremendous speed.

"Please don't go upside down or sideways." Said Fry with a begging whimper with tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, I won't." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Can you go a bit slower and lower to the ground?" Fry said begging Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash had suddenly stopped moving in mid air, however kept flapping her wings to remain in the air.

"Slower and lower to the ground? You fly around in a space ship?!" Said Rainbow Dash curiously.

"Yeah, but uhhh- Hmm? Said Fry.

"Exactly! Said Rainbow Dash excitedly, she then went even faster than before causing Fry to scream again while Rainbow Dash laughed.

When Rainbow Dash was near Ponyville she began to slow down, much to Fry's relief. Rainbow Dash landed to the ground just outside Twilight Sparkle's house, which was a house built into a tree. Dozens of Ponies gasped in the street seeing Fry. Pinkie Pie seemingly coming out from nowhere ran up to Rainbow Dash.

"Who's this?" Said Pinkie Pie curiously.

"Pinkie Pie, this is Fry. He's a Human." Said Rainbow Dash smugly.

"Hi Pinkie Pie!" Said Fry, Pinkie Pie had done such an overly long dramatic gasp it lifted her in the air slightly for several seconds, before running off. "Was it something I said?" Said Fry with concern.

"… Um, she tends to be like that with some new people in town." Said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy walked up to them.

"Rainbow Dash, you brought him here? He'll eat us!" Said Fluttershy.

The other Ponies gasped in horror.

"No, he won't just because he's an omnivore, doesn't mean he's a savage. Besides he says he eats beans and views eating Ponies is unethical, right Fry?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yep." Said Fry as he stepped off Rainbow Dash.

"See?" Said Rainbow Dash.

The other Ponies now went back to their own business.

"Well, OK. But we should constantly watch him to make sure he doesn't try anything." Said Fluttershy.

"Nah, he's fine. You worry to much." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, where can I find a shop or something?" Said Fry.

"Come on follow me Fry." Said Rainbow Dash. Fry walked with Rainbow Dash through the town. "So how are you enjoying our world Fry?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"It seems so far a wonderful land of peace and harmony." Said Fry.

"Well, it isn't always of such. There was Nightmare Moon and Discord, those weren't very cool times. But enough of my world. What's your world like?" Said Rainbow with excitement in her voice.

"Well I'm still a bit confused about that." Said Fry.

"What do you mean?" Said Rainbow Dash curiously.

"Well I was frozen for a thousand years, then woke up and all my family and friends were long gone and dead." Said Fry in a sad tone.

"Jeez, I can't even imagine what that's like." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well it wasn't all that bad, I found my only living relative and made some new friends. Well, I didn't really have any friends back in the 20th century." Said Fry.

"Who wouldn't be your friend?! You're awesome!" Said Rainbow Dash in shock.

"Well my world can be a dark and cruel place at times." Said Fry quietly.

"Ah, so not everything is sunflowers and sun shine in your world." Said Raindow Dash.

"Yeah. What food do you sell here?" Said Fry curiously.

"We got hay." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, Humans don't eat hay." Said Fry.

"Grass?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Uh we don't eat that either." Said Fry.

"Well, we don't got any meat if your looking for any." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well do you got bread at least?" Said Fry curiously.

"Of course we got bread. We also got cakes, donuts, candy and all sorts of other things." Said Rainbow Dash.

"That's good. Why didn't you mention that before?" Said Fry curiously.

"I like hay and grass, they are low in fat and they're good for you. You should try some." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I have, I find it doesn't taste very nice." Said Fry.

"Oh you got bad taste." Said Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes.

Fry and Rainbow Dash came upon a bakery.

"Wait a minute? I only have Earth money." Said Fry worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll buy you a roll." Said Rainbow Dash giving Fry a smile.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash!" Said Fry gratefully.

"No problem. Brown or white?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Brown." Said Fry.

"Want anything on it?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Butter and cheese." Said Fry.

"Got it. You wait here, I'll be right back." Said Rainbow Dash.

"OK." Said Fry.

Rainbow Dash then walked into the bakery.

Elsewhere in Fry's home universe Bender was still lying alseep on the floor on a pile of beer bottles in his apartment.

Back in the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Universe outside a bakery in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash walked out of the bakery holding a brown roll, which she gave to Fry, who started to eat it once she gave it to him.

"Thanks ... again ... Rainbow Dash." Said Fry with a mouthful of bread.

"You're welcome Fry." Said Rainbow Dash.

Just then Applejack walked up to them.

"Hey Rainbow! Who's this?" Said Applejack curiously.

"This is Fry." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi." Said Fry.

"Uh, what is he?" Said Applejack.

"He's a Human." Said Rainbow Dash. Fry had already finished his roll. "As Fry said, hairless apes with big brains." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yep, that's us." Said Fry jokingly

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Fry." Said Applejack.

"Likewise." Said Fry.

"Hey Fry, do you like apples?" Said Applejack curiously.

"Yeah, I like apples." Said Fry.

"Well you're in luck for my family sells the finest apples in all of Equestria!" Said Applejack smugly.

Just then Twilight Sparkle ran up to them.

"Rainbow Dash what are you doing walking around with an alien in town?! You just might have thrown the whole town in danger?" Said Twilight in alarm.

"Danger?! Fry's harmless. You of all ponies should know that just because someone looks different doesn't mean they are nasty and evil." Said Rainbow Dash in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, you're right. He does seem harmless." Said Twilight.

"See? You were overreacting." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sorry Fry." Said Twilight reaching her hoof out towards Fry, who shook it.

"Hey, it's OK. At least you didn't shoot at me." Said Fry jokingly.

"Not all Aliens shoot at you do they?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"No most don't. It's just that my boss sends me on these suicidally dangerous deliveries." Said Fry.

"Whoa, that's harsh." Said Applejack.

"Why would you stay in a job that's so dangerous?" Said Twilight.

"Umm, I have my reasons." Said Fry.

"Such as?" Said Twilight.

"Whoa whoa Twilight! Fry said, he had his reasons. No, need for him to tell us after he's just known us for a few hours." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Fry." Said Twilight.

"It's OK." Said Fry.

Rainbow Dash lifted herself slightly off the ground wit her wings.

"I'll catch up to you all later. Stuff to do."

Rainbow Dash flew off out of sight.

"You know it's really strange and remarkable that we speak the same language." Said Fry.

"Yeah, that is indeed remarkable and strange." Said Applejack, who now began to walk away. "Anyway, see yah all later." Said Applejack as she went off to do her own business. Leaving just Fry and Twilight Sparkle.

"So?" Said Fry.

"So?" Said Twilight .

"Where can I sleep tonight?" Said Fry.

"My house has got a couch, but I don't have a spare ro-".

Fry interrupted her.

"A couch? That will do fine. Thanks Twilight." Said Fry.

"Oh, and I have a Dragon in my house." Said Twilight.

"A Dragon?!" Said Fry in shock.

"Don't worry he's harmless and he's only a baby Dragon." Said Twilight.

"Oh." Fry said in relief. Fry and Twilight now walked through the town. "I wonder if pony kind will welcome my kind here?" Said Fry.

"Well as long as you don't try take our world from us, we'll be fine with it I'd think. And I'm sure Princess Celestia will let you stay here if we can't get you home." Said Twilight.

"Thanks Twilight, but I don't think I could stand here." Said Fry.

"Why? Does this place bother you?" Said Twilight.

"No, it's a wonderful place. It's just that all my friends and family are at home." Said Fry.

"Oh, that is a lot to lose. But you could make new friends? Rainbow Dash seems to really like you already." Said Twilight

"Yeah, that's true." Said Fry.

Fry and Twilight Sparkle came across Rarity.

"Hi, Twilight!" Said Rarity.

"Hi, Rarity!" Said Twilight.

"Hello, I'm Fry." Said Fry.

"Why are you wearing red? You know that color isn't in this season." Said Rarity.

"Uh, but he's not from around here." Said Twilight.

"Yes, I don't know if I've quite seen anything like him." Said Rarity. "Anyhoo, I'll talk to you later Twilight, things to do." Said Rarity as she walked off to do her own business.

Twilight and Fry then continued to walk through town.

"Strange, you ponies all seem to have very bright and almost girly like colored bodies." Said Fry thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and?" Said Twilight.

"My God! It all make sense now! I've entered the My Little Pony Universe!" Said Fry in shock.

"Wait, you know us?" Said Twilight curiously.

"Nah, maybe I'm talking a lot of hot air." Said Fry dismissively.

"I hope so! I'd be rather creeped out by the fact that someone is watching me." Said Twilight.

"Me too. But sometimes I feel someone is watching us." Said Fry nervously.

"I sometimes get that feeling too." Said Twilight nervously. They had now come to Twilight Sparkle's house. "Well, here we are." Said Twilight. Twilight opened the door to her house. Twilight and Fry then walked into the house, which seem more like a library than a house with all the bookshelves everywhere. "Take a seat. I have to wake Spike." Said Twilight.

Fry sat down on a purple couch, while Twilight walked off.

"Books, lots and lots of books." Said Fry looking around the room.

Just then Twilight Sparkle and Spike walked in.

"Hi I'm Spike! Said Spike holding his hand out, Fry however was a little hesitant at first for a few second before shaking his hand.

"I'm Fry." Said Fry.

Spike sat down next to Fry on the couch. There was an awkward silence, neither of the two had no real idea what to say to one another.

"Oh look at the time, I have studying to do, so I'll see you later." Said Twilight smiling awkwardly. Once she left Spike spoke.

"Talk much?" Said Spike.

"Yeah, but I'm scared. I don't know what to make of this new world." Said Fry.

"Don't be scared. Nothing ever bad happens here, well apart from that whole Nightmare Moon and Discord ordeal and a few other minor instances. But generally this place is as safe as safe can be." Said Spike.

"Oh." Said Fry not looking at Spike.

Spike sensing Fry wasn't really in any mood to talk, decided it was best to leave him alone.

"Anyway I'll see you later Fry." Said Spike as he stood up. "I got some house work to do." Said Spike as he walked off.

"See you." Said Fry.

Upstairs in Twilight's Room Spike walked in to see Twilight Sparkle waiting for him.

"Haven't got the letter yet?" Said Twilight.

"No, she must be taking her-" Spike burped a letter out. "time." Said Spike finishing his sentence.

Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed as she seemed to use magic to levitate the scroll towards her. Twilight began to read the letter.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, I shall pay a discrete visit to see this Human Fry at 9AM." Said Twilight as she read the letter. She then looked at Spike. "I think that was the shortest letter ever I have got from Princess Celestia." Said Twilight in amazement.

"She's probably very busy." Said Spike.

"Yeah." Said Twilight.

"What are we gonna do with Fry?" Said Spike curiously.

"Just leave him alone for awhile, let him get used to his surroundings." Said Twilight.

"OK Twilight. How did you find him anyway?" Asked Spike.

"Well I was just heading back from visiting Zecora and-" Said Twilight as a flashback happened.

Twilight Sparkle walked out of the Everfree Forest to see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy standing around looking at Fry sleeping on the grass.

"What is it?" Said Twilight curiously.

"I don't know what it is." Said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight joined them around Fry.

"How did you find it?" Said Twilight.

"Fluttershy said one of her bird friends found it." Said Rainbow Dash.

"It was a Robin." Said Fluttershy. Fry groaned. "I think he's waking up." Said Fluttershy. All three ran behind Fry.

"Huh, what?" Said Fry. Fry then sat up. "Where am I?" He looked behind him seeing the Ponies, which he simply stared at.

"Hi!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Holy crap, talking ponies!" Said Fry who started screaming as he got up and ran away from them heading for the Everfree Forest.

Back in the present in Twilight's Room.

"And that's how we met him." Said Twilight.

"Hmm, I wonder where he's from?" Said Spike curiously.

"The question is not where, well I don't know really anything about where he's from. But how did he get here that's the question." Said Twilight.

"Hmm." Said Spike thoughtfully scratching his head.

Back down stairs Fry was still lying on the couch.

"Never in a million years did I think I'd end up in a place like this." Thought Fry as he drifted off to sleep.

Back in Fry's home universe Bender had woken up, now getting himself up off the beer bottles lying on the floor.

"Fry get up! Shouted Bender. There was no response. Bender then walked into Fry's bedroom seeing he was not there. "I wonder where Fry has gone?" Said Bender as he walked over to the couch. "Hah! Well, he's going to miss the All My Circuits Marathon this Saturday." Said Bender joyfully.

Hours later the couch had beer bottles all over it as Bender drank beer watching All My Circuits just leaving the bottles on the couch.

Back in Equestria outside Twilight Sparkle's House it was night time. Doctor Whooves walked up to Twilight Sparkle's house with Derpy Hooves hopping after him.

"Are we gonna get some muffins?" Said Derpy excitedly hopping off the ground.

"No." Said Doctor Whooves.

"Awwww!" Said Derpy looking sad as she stopped hopping off the ground.

"Derpy, you said there was a Human around here somewhere?" Said Doctor Whooves.

"Yeah, but I don't know where he's staying. Why are you looking for him anyway?" Said Derpy rolling her eyes crazily.

"Because Derpy you know I was originally Human, before I was turned into a Pony?" Said Doctor Whooves.

"Oh yeah, you did mention that before." Said Derpy.

"Oh never mind. Let's look for him in the morning." Said Doctor Whooves.

Doctor Whooves and Derpy walked off.

"Can we get some muffins?" Said Derpy.

"Yes, we'll get some muffins." Said Doctor Whooves.

"Yay!" Derpy said with joy.

Back inside Twilight Sparkle's House. Fry was asleep lying on the couch in the dark, but then suddenly the lights switched on.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted Pinkie Pie smiling insanely happily at Fry as Cutty Ranks - Limb By Limb music played.

"What the?" Said Fry. Fry now noticesd the room is filled with Ponies blowing noise makers and party food and balloons.

"Hi-I'm-Pinkie-Pie-and-I-threw-this-party-just-for-you!" Fry sat up rubbing his head as Pinkie Pie spoke with her very fast voice. "So-were-you-surprised? Were-ya? Were-ya? Huh-huh-huh?" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Very surprised." Said Fry as he stood up. "I thought Libraries were supposed to be quiet, eh?" Said Fry.

"Well, that's-silly! What-kind-of-welcome-party-would-this-be-if-it-were-quiet? I-mean, duh, boring! Y'see, I-saw-you-when-you-first-got-here, remember? You-were-all "Hi-Pinkie-Pie" and-I was-all, "She gasped dramatically like before. "remember? Y'see-I've-never-saw-you-before-and-if-I've-never-saw-you-before-that-means-you're-new, 'cause-I-know-everyone, and-I-mean-everyone-in-Ponyville!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Uh huh." Said Fry leaning on his hand.

"And-if-you're-new, that-meant-you-haven't-met-anyone-yet, and-if-you-haven't-met-anyone-yet, you-must-not-have-any-friends, well-apart-from-Rainbow-Dash-I-guess, and-if-you-don't-have-any-friends-other-than-Rainbow-Dash-then-you-must-be-lonely, and-that-made-me-so-sad, then-I-had-an-idea, and-that's-why-I-went! "She gasps dramatically like before." I-just-throw-a-great-big-ginormous-superduper-spectacular-welcome-party-and-invite-everyone-in-Ponyville! See? And-now-you-have-lots-and-lots-of-friends!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Uh ... OK? Do you got any booze?" Said Fry being a little overwhelmed.

"Yes-we-got-lot's-of-booze!" Said Pinkie Pie as she grabbed Fry with her hooves going at tremendous speed.

"Ahhhh!" Fry screamed as was dragged aross the room over to a table with lots of alcoholic beverages. "Ohhh! Thanks Pinkie Pie." Said Fry excitedly.

"You're-welcome-Fry!" Said Pinkie Pie as she gave him a hug.

"Well, you are the most welcoming Pony I have ever come across." Said Fry.

"Pinkie Pie-is-always-welcome-to-new-people-in-town!" Said Pinkie Pie.

Spike ran down the stairs joining the party.

Upstairs in Twilight Sparkle's Bedroom, Twilight had her pillow over her head in frustration.

"Pinkie Pie you just had to do a party tonight didn't you playing jungle music?" Said Twilight as she rolled over on her bed grunting angrily.

Back downstairs in the party, Fry picked up a bottle off the table that looked like Jack Daniels.

"What's this?" Said Fry looking at Pinkie Pie.

"It's Applejack Daniels!" Said Pinkie Pie. Fry started to drink out of the bottle.

Applejack walked up to Fry who was still drinking the Applejack Daniels.

"Careful now Fry! Don't drink it too fast you'll get drunk." Said Applejack.

Fry now has finished the bottle already.

"Now-you're-gonna-be-drunk-silly!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Eh, I'm not gonna be-" His voice became slurred "drunnnnnnk." Said Fry now drunk.

Rainbow Dash walked up to Fry.

"Wow Fry, hardcore! I gotta drink a bottle like that sometime like you!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey... Rainbow Dash!" Said Fry.

"Hey!" Said Rainbow Dash.

They brohoof one another.

"Oh-Fry-you're-gonna-have-one-crazy-hangover-in-the-morning!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah. Pinkie Pie, I'm gonna- gonna go-go out for some fresh air." Said Fry as he staggered over to the door. "I'll see you later." Said Fry.

"Awww, you're-leaving? Well-we'll-keep-the-party-going-until-you-come-back!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"OK, Bye." Said Fry as he walked out the door.

In Ponyville Fry staggered around town.

"Ohhh!" Said Fry as he fell over. "Ehhh!" Said Fry as he stood back up again with some effort. Fry then walked out of Ponyville.

Fry walked such a great deal away from Ponyville it was no longer in sight, Fry now looked down at the long drop a cliff with a single tear running down his cheek.

"I'll never see you again Leela my love, but maybe with this way, maybe I can." Said Fry crying as he began to close his eyes thinking of all the wonderfull romantic times he had shared with Leela before jumping off the cliff. As Fry fell there was a flash of yellow, which grabbed him. Fry now found himself in the air being carried by something yellow then being left on grass.

"Huh?" Said Fry.

Fry now noticed Fluttershy teary eyed making squeaky crying sounds flying slightly above him.

"What were you doing?! Why were you going to commit suicide?" Said Fluttershy in shock with teary eyes.

"You stopped me from killing myself, but I thought you hated me?" Said Fry in shock.

"Hate you?" She lands next to him. "I don't hate you, I was just scared of you." Said Fluttershy looking down at the ground.

"Why are you crying?" Said Fry.

"Because you were going to kill yourself!" Said Fluttershy looking at Fry wit her tears only growing in number. Fry felt goosebumps inside himself seeing Fluttershy this way.

"I'm sorry about that." Said Fry as he took pity on Fluttershy wiping some tears off Fluttershy's face with his hand, which made Fluttershy smile and cheered her up a little. "The reason I did it, was because I'd never see Leela again." Said Fry.

"I heard you say that before you jumped. We'll find away to reunite you with her, just don't throw your life away." Said Fluttershy begging on the verge of tears.

"OK, I'll try live for now. I'm sorry, I made you cry." Said Fry looking down at the ground.

Fluttershy hugged him.

"It's OK. Don't worry. We'll find you some sort of magic to get you home and reunite you with your love." Said Fluttershy.

"I hope so. Did you follow me?" Said Fry curiously.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what you were up too." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh, well now you know." Said Fry.

"Wanna a ride back to Ponyville?" Said Fluttershy.

"You won't go too fast and too high in the sky will you?" Said Fry.

"No, I don't really like flying very high, and I can't fly very fast either." Said Fry Fluttershy, Fry climbed onto her back. "Hold on tight!" Said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy took off into the sky at a modest speed only going about twenty feet in the air.

Fluttershy flew slowly over the Apple family's apple trees.

"So we're almost there?" Said Fry, who looked a lot calmer and relaxed than he was when Rainbow Dash took him to Ponyville.

"Yes." Said Fluttershy.

"This is a much nicer journey than what Rainbow Dash took me on." Said Fry.

"Oh, I can imagine how scared you must have been." Said Fluttershy.

"Very scared." Said Fry.

Fluttershy flew into Ponyville landing outside Twilight Sparkle's House. Fry stepped off Fluttershy.

"Thanks Fluttershy, for everything." Said Fry looking down at the ground.

"Your welcome Fry." Said Fluttershy.

"Goodnight Fluttershy." Said Fluttershy.

"Goodnight Fry." Said Fluttershy. Fry opened the door making the music louder from the party going on inside. "Oh and Fry I'm gonna be watching you. So you don't try anything like that again." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh my little guardian ang-" Fry is grabbed by Pinkie Pie's hooves. "Ahhh!" Fry screamed as he was pulled inside.

Fluttershy then walked off.

Inside Twilight Sparkle's House. At tremendous speed Pinkie Pie dragged Fry over to a table with a huge chocolate cake on it.

"Where-have-you-been?! I've-baked-you-a-big-chocolate-cake!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Uh thanks Pinkie Pie. But do you have anything to cure my hangover for the morning?" Said Fry catching his breath.

"Sure!" Said Pinkie-Pie as she stuffed some berries into Fry's mouth. "They'll-cure-yah!" Said Pinkie Pie.

Fry swallows the berries.

"Thanks. Now, I think I'll have a slice of that cake please." Said Fry, Pinkie Pie in a less than a second cuts him a slice of cake with a butter knife onto a small plate. "Thanks!" Said Fry.

"You're welcome friend!" Said Pinkie Pie.

As if time itself had slowed down Fry thought of the word "friend" Pinkie Pie had just said. He decided what the hell. Who couldn't be Pinke Pie's friend?

"Friend." Said Fry as he brohoofed Pinkie Pie. Fry then took a bite of the cake. "Mmm, this is delicious." Said Fry enjoying the cake.

"Pinkie-Pie-always-makes-great-cakes!" Said Fry.

"How about we make a Conga Line?" Said Fry.

"Hey-yeah!" Said Pinkie Pie.

Jamaican music played while Fry lead a Conga Line with Pinkie-Pie standing up behind him with her hooves on his shoulders, then all the Ponies in the room joins the Conga Line even Twilight Sparkle joined in walking around the room in a Conga Line.

In the following morning the room was in a complete mess. Fry lay asleep on the couch while the other Ponies; Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie-Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and even Spike the Dragon were lying about on the floor asleep. Princess Celestia walked in seeing the scene.

"Wish parties were like this at the Grand Galloping Gala." Said Princess Celestia.

Twilight Sparkle was the first to wake up.

"Princess Celestia?!" She stood up. "I'm sorry the room is in such a mess, you see we were drinking heavily last night, and then we fell over." Said Twilight. The others now have woken now getting onto their feet.

"It's OK, relax." Said Princess Celestia as she walked towards Fry. "Fry, you wish to go home I've heard? For I can send you home." Said Princess Celestia.

"Uhhh-" Said Fry nervously.

"Don't be frightened. Speak true with your heart." Said Princess Celestia in a soft voice.

"Yeah I want to go home, but at the same time I'm gonna miss you all" Said Fry with tears running down his eyes looking at all the Ponies and Spike. All the Ponies start crying apart from Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"This-is-so-sad!" Said Pinkie Pie crying blowing her nose with a tissue.

"We'll never see him again!" Said Fluttershy crying with a river of tears creating a large puddle tears on the floor.

"He never got to read any of my books!" Said Twilight crying into her left hoof.

"Ahhh, dammit! Now I'm crying." Said Rainbow Dash covering her face with her right hoof crying.

"You never got to try any of my apples or my cider!" Said Applejack in a sad tone.

"Isn't there another way? I'll miss Fry too." Said Spike.

"Yes, there is." Said Princess Celestia. The Ponies looked happy with light in their eyes as Princess Celestia horn glows. "Fry, as Princess Celestia I grant you a give that will allow you to return to Ponyville at anytime by merely thinking and wishing to go to Ponyville, think of Ponyville if you are in great danger on your journeys across the universe and you and your nearby friends shall return here to safety." Said Princess Celestia.

"And how will I get home again?" Said Fry.

"By merely thinking and wishing to go home. You can also grant this gift to whom you choose in your world." Said Princess Celestia.

"I'll only share it with my friends and family. The last thing I want is your world to be corrupted by Human influence." Said Fry.

"Do not worry, this gift can only be granted to ten people at a time, and they must have a pure heart that will do no evil deed." Said Princess Celestia.

"Goodbye everyone." Said Fry. They all hug him with tears running down their cheeks. "I'll return soon, I promise." Said Fry.

"We'll miss you Fry." Said Twilight.

"I'll miss you all too." Said Fry.

Fry thought of home then disappeared in a flash of light.

Fry appeared back in his bed in his own universe.

"I'm home." Said Fry.

On the typical Monday suicide mission the Planet Express Ship was fleeing from dozens of Space Pirate Ships shooting at it.

Inside the Planet Express Ship's Cockpit. Leela sat in the driver seat sweating, Bender calmly looked at circuit diagrams, and while Fry had his eyes closed.

"I think this is the end!" Shouted Leela.

"At least I'll die doing what I love, looking at porn." Said Bender looking at his circuit diagrams.

Suddenly they and the ship itself disappeared in a flash of light.

The Planet Express ship appeared in a flash of light just outside Ponyville.

Inside the Planet Express Ship's Cockpit. Bender and Leela look shocked.

"Huh? Where are we?" Said Leela in wonder.

"We're in Equestria just outside Ponyville! I've granted you two the gift as well. "Said Fry in excitement with his arms in the air.

"So you weren't stoned. I wanna go home." Said Bender.

They and the ship itself suddenly disappeared.

The Planet Express Ship appears in space near Earth.

Back in the Planet Express Ship's Cockpit.

"Bender, the Ponies got parties and booze!" Said Fry.

"Really?! Let's go back!" Said Bender.

They and the ship itself suddenly disappeared, and they reappeared back outside Ponyville. Fry, Leela and Bender walked down the steps of the PE Ship to be greeted by a huge crowd of Ponies cheering. Rainbow Dash was flying slightly above the crowd.

"Awesome! It's Fry's space ship! " Said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie is in the back of the crowd.

"Isn't-this-exciting? Are-you-excited-cause-I'm-excited-I've-never-been-so-excited, well, except-for-the-time-that-I-went, "She Gasped dramatically" but- I-mean-really- Said Pinkie Pie as the story ended.

**The End**

In a flashback in Fry's Apartment while he was asleep sitting on the couch. There was a blinding flash of light followed by the appearance of Universe Jumping Bender, who touched Fry on the head, then disappeared with a blinding flash of light along with Fry.

U-J-Bender reappeared outside the Everfree Forest in Equestria. Where he left Fry on the grass laughing evilly before disappearing in a blinding flash of light.


End file.
